wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Battle Royal
Esses são alguns tipos de combate no wrestling profissional. Variantes do Singles Singles match Luta de um contra um com regras normais. Vencido por Pinfall, Desistência, Desqualificação ou Count Out. Barbed Wire match É uma luta feita em um ringue com arame farpado no lugar das cordas. Se vence por contagem ou rendição. Submission match A luta acaba quando um lutador faz o outro desistir. Submission Count Anywhere match A luta termina quando um lutador obriga o outro a desistir em qualquer lugar, as regras são hardcore, essa match é um estilo Submission da Falls Count Anywhere match. Blindfold match Os lutadores lutam com os olhos vendados. Os únicos presentes são os lutadores, o árbitro e as câmeras. Career Threatening match É uma luta em que se decide a continuidade da carreira do lutador, se perde é obrigado a se aposentar. *Exemplo: Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair no WrestleMania XXIV. Empty Arena match Os lutadores se enfrentam em uma arena sem espectadores. Flag match O objetivo deste combate é proteger sua bandeira e capturar a do adversário. Intergender match A luta é feita entre um homem contra uma mulher. Iron Man match *Ver Iron Man match Falls Count Anywhere match O Falls Count Anywhere match é um estilo de combate e que se pode fazer o pinfall em qualquer local, mesmo fora do ringue. É eliminado a contagem de dez para se definir o vencedor e da desqualificação. É um tipo de combate Hardcore, onde é permitido o uso de qualquer objeto para atacar o oponente. Flag match Nesse tipo de luta o objetivo é pegar a bandeira. As bandeiras são colocadas em corners opostos e os lutadores devem defender o seu e tentar capturar a do adversário. Handicap match Combate com regras normais, única diferença é que em vez de ser 1 contra 1, é 1 contra 2, 2 contra 3, etc. Ou seja desvantagem numérica. *Exemplo: The Undertaker vs. The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray e D-Von) no The Great American Bash 2004. Inferno match O Inferno Match é um estilo de combate realizado com um ringue com chamas em volta. As regras do combate são hardcore. O combate só é finalizado quando um lutador consegue colocar fogo em alguma parte da roupa do outro. ECW Extreme Rules match É uma luta que se pode usar qualquer tipo de objeto como arma. *Exemplo: Tommy Dreamer vs. "The All-American American" Jack Swagger em uma edição da ECW Lumberjack match O Lumberjack match consiste em uma luta onde o ringue é cercado por outros lutadores, esses não estão envolvidos no combate. Esses tem com função atacar qualquer um dos oponentes que seja colocado para fora do ringue durante a luta. *Exemplo: Diesel vs. Sycho Sid no In Your House 2. Bra and Panties match Apenas mulheres lutam. Tem como objetivo a lutadora deixar a sua oponente apenas de roupas íntimas. I Quit match O lutador deve forçar seu adversário a dizer "I Quit" (Eu desisto). *Exemplo:The Rock vs. Mankind no Royal Rumble 1999. Casket match Para o lutador conseguir a vitória é necessário colocar o adversário dentro do caixão e fechar a tapa. *Exemplo: The Undertaker vs Kama no In Your House 2. Dumpster match O lutador deve colocar seu oponente dentro de uma lixeira grande e fecha-la. *Exemplo: Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) vs. D-Generation X (Road Dogg & X-Pac) no King of the Ring 2000. Two out of three falls match É um combate com regras normais, porém o vencedor deve fazr o pin no adversário duas vezes em três possíveis. *Exemplo: Kurt Angle vs. Chris Benoit no Judgment Day 2001. Blind Fold match Os lutadores lutam vendados. *Exemplo: Jake Roberts vs. Rick Martel no WrestleMania VII. Lutas com mais de dois lutadores Tag team match Luta de duplas, a vitória pode ser conseguida por: submissão, desqualificação, pinfall. Battle royal match É considerado uma battle royal, qualquer luta que envolva mais de quatro lutadores até trinta. Esse tipo de luta termina quando um dos dois últimos lutadores consegue arremessar seu adversário para fora do ringue por sobre a terceira corda. Survivor Series Tradicional match É um combate realizado entre equipes tradicionamente no Survivor Series. Os combates eliminatórios envolvem 4 ou 5 lutadores por equipe, vence aquela que fizer o "pin" final. *Exemplo - Equipe Smackdown vs Equipe RAW no Survivor Series 2003 Six-Man Tag Team match Luta de três contra três. Um contra um de cada vez. Six-Man Tornado Tag team match Luta de três contra três todos dentro do ringue de uma vez só. Triple threat match Luta de três lutadores se enfrentando ao mesmo tempo. *Exemplo; Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. John Cena no WrestleMania XXIV. Fatal-four-way match Quatro lutadores se enfrentado ao mesmo tempo. Com as regras de singles match. Triple Threat Tornado Tag Lutas entre três duplas, os vencedores serão a dupla que fizer o pinfall primeiro independente do adversário. Mixed Tag Team match É uma luta envolvendo lutadores um homem e uma mulher. *Exemplo:Eric Young e Gail Kim vs. Robert Roode e Ms. Brooks no Victory Road 2007. Championship scramble match A luta reúne vários lutadores. Dois iniciam o combate e a cada prazo pré-determinado um novo lutador entra para participar. Winners Take All Intergender Tag Team match Na luta é colocada em disputa os títulos que os lutadores sejam os atuais campeões. Nesse tipo de combate um campeã pode perder o título mesmo não sofrendo o pinfall bastando para isso que seu companheiro de tag seja derrotado. Variantes hardcore Hardcore match É um combate sem desqualificação e onde é permitido o uso de qualquer objeto para atacar o adversário. O pinfall pode ocorrer dentro ou fora do ringue. Street fight match É um tipo de luta sem regras e que é permitido a interferência de qualquer lutador que não esteja envolvido diretamente no combate. Unsanctioned match É um combate sem regras, onde não existem implicações legais nem para empresa e nem para os lutadores envolvidos. Pode ser utilizado qualquer tipo de objeto como arma para atacar o oponente. No disqualification match Também conhecido como "No Holds Barred Match". É um combate sem regras e sem desqualificação. *Exemplo: Jeff Hardy vs Edge no Royal Rumble 2009. First blood match O combate acaba quando o primeiro lutador sangrar. Last man standing match A luta termina quando o último lutador ficar de em pé. A única forma de vencer é por Knockout. Neste tipo de luta perde o lutador que não puder responder a contagem de 10. O combate pode acabar empatado se nenhum dos lutadores responder a contagem do árbitro. Buried Alive match Para vencer o lutador deve enterrar seu adversário vivo em uma cova. *Exemplo: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Undertaker no Rock Bottom: In Your House. Broadstreet Bully match Estilo de luta hardcore onde vale tudo e é permitido a utilização de todo tipo de arma. *Exemplo:The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs e Jerry Sags) © vs. Cactus Jack e Kevin Sullivan. Pelo WCW World Tag Team Championship no Slamboree 1994. Barbed Wire match É uma luta hardcore em que as cordas estão cobertas com arame farpado. Em alguns circuitos indepedentes são adicionados explosivos. Lutas de Apostas Máscara vs. Máscara O lutador que perder, deve retirar sua máscara e mostrar o rosto. Chair vs. Máscara Cabelo vs. máscara. O lutador que perde raspa a cabeça ou tem que retirar a máscara. Categoria:Tipos de Combates